Weird Harold
Old Weird Harold Simmons (mostly referred to as Weird Harold) is a member of the Junkyard Gang. In the Junkyard Band, he plays a harp he made from bedsprings, but also occasionally plays a dressmaker dummy like an upright bass. Appearance Weird Harold is far and away the tallest member of the Junkyard Gang. In Bill Cosby's standup routines, 'Old Weird Harold' got his nickname "because he was 6'9" and weighed fifty pounds"; Cosby also quipped that they "used him to get the football out of the sewer". In Cosby's routines he counts Weird Harold as his closest friend, but in the TV series Harold is closer friends with Fat Albert. Harold wears a yellow dress blazer, a white button-down shirt, blue jeans, socks (one yellow and one red) and white sneakers. Harold's eyes have snake-like pupils, mostly seen in close-up shots. In the film, Weird Harold's appearance significantly changed; his white button down and yellow blazer remained the same, but his snake-like pupils were removed, he has an afro as opposed to his regular hair, green and black plaid pants, and white and green sneakers. Personality Weird Harold is extremely clumsy. While he's one of the less-intelligent members of the Junkyard Gang, what he lacks in intellect he makes up for in heart. He tends to be more straightforward and gets right to the point when he speaks. He was normally a background character, but in the season 8 episode "Video Mania" he briefly developed an addiction to video games, but quickly got that under control, and responsibly made efforts to atone for the trouble it caused. In the season 7 episode "Little Girl Found", he helped the police find Fat Albert and Greta, a teen runaway whom Fat Albert befriended, before they were attacked by a gang of thieves Greta had run afoul from. Character Inspiration Though Bill Cosby called Harold his childhood best friend, it remains unknown who was the inspiration for the character of Weird Harold. Cosby first told about Weird Harold in the story "9th Street Bridge", from his Grammy-winning 1967 album Revenge. In the story, Cosby talks about how he and Harold would frequently go to a movie theater to see horror films, but they were too scared to watch the monsters when they came on screen, so they spent most of their time hiding on the floor ("We used to go home with a hundred black Jujyfruits all on our backs"). One night, during a horror movie festival, after Bill's mother fails to come and pick them up (she warned them she wouldn't come for them), they are faced with the terrifying problem of having to walk home alone in the dark. En route, Bill and Harold, clinging onto one another for dear life, pass under the completely darkened 9th Street Bridge and unknowingly encounter what they imagine to be a monster, but turns out to be a wino. Trivia * In season 8, Harold has a girlfriend, Violet from the episode, "No Place Like Home." Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-16h26m11s206.png|Weird Harold playing the harp WeirdHarold.jpeg IMG_3275.GIF Vlcsnap-2013-05-08-19h53m18s244.png|Weird Harold in the film (cartoon) Old Weird Harold.jpg|Weird Harold in the film (live-action) Category:The Junkyard Gang Category:Main Characters Category:African american characters Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters from Bill Cosby's stand-up routines Category:African-American characters